Moliki's Blog
Moliki's Blog is a mini-series written by user Toa Hydros. It is written from Moliki's point of view. It is meant to tell Moliki's role in the 2008 storyline. Entries Part One Today has honestly been the most interesting day of my life. My name is Moliki, Toa of Fire. Had it been a couple of hours ago, however, it would have simply been "Moliki". That is because, at that time, I was a simple Matoran. For years, I lived with the Av-Matoran in Karda Nui. However, a short time ago the villages were attacked by shadow beings known as Makuta. The Makuta somehow managed to transform once proud Av-Matoran into Matoran of Shadow. One of those former allies released a burst of pure darkness that shattered my shoulder armor and damaged the tissue beneath it. It also made me loose my balance, as I was sent tumbling over the edge of the stalactite village. I thought I was done for when I spotted a strange object flying toward me. I closed my eyes, waiting for my end to come. Part Two Impact! The shadowy figure I had spotted grabed me from midair. I expected it to be a Shadow Matoran, or worse, a Makuta. When I opened my eyes, I found out the true identity of the being that now held me: A Toa! He was riding some type of flying machine. "Who are you?!" I demanded. "Where are you taking me?!" "A place of safety." replied the Toa. "I don't know exactly what is going on here, but I recongize the Brotherhood of Makuta's handy-work when I see it." Part Three After landing on a large patch of dry land, the Toa introduced himself as Krataka. Soon afterward, he introduced me to another Toa named Tazahk. After quickly telling tales of how and why they came to Karda Nui, Tazahk noticed the wound on my shoulder. “That looks serious.” he said. “We need to treat that.” added Krataka. “A wound like that could become a serious handicap in a swamp like this.” I starred at Krataka as if he had grown an extra head. “And how do you expect to do that?” I asked. “We have no supplies.” Krataka looked from me to Tazahk and back again. “There is one way I know of.” he said. Part Four “What in Mata Nui’s name have you done to me?!” I screamed as I looked at a reflection of my new appearance in the waters of the swamp. Both Krataka and Tazahk were trying in vain to calm me down. Krataka had used a healing method he had once heard of: Sacrificing a portion of his Toa power, he succeeded in healing my wound. However, shortly after doing so,… I transformed! Into what, I was still trying to figure out while Krataka and Tazahk restrained me. “Moliki! Calm Down!” said Krataka. “This is a good thing.” Finally, I stopped struggling and began listening. As I did, Krataka and Tazahk told me how certain Matoran were destined to become Toa. Once they had finished, my panic had been replaced with awe and excitement. “So…” I said, looking down at my new form. “This is what it’s like to be a Toa.” I then conjured a small flame in the palm of my hand. Then, with all my might, I formed it into a fiery bolt that incinerated the branch of a dead tree. “I like it.” Part Five As I flew through the swamp of Karda Nui, only one thought went through my mind: I'm actually flying! Soon after my transformation, Krataka and Tazahk gave me several tips and quick lessons about being a Toa. After gaining some mastery over my elemental power of fire (okay, "mastery" might not be the word I was looking for), I was able to discover my Kanohi power of flight. Krataka then provided me a sword and a weapon similar to those used by the Toa Nuva that were defending the villages above. As I wielded my tools for the first time, I couldn't help but feel a wave of excitement wash over me. I had no doubt that I could one day become one of the greatest Toa ever to have lived. Soon, I was even thinking of what I would like to be called once I became a great hero. "Moliki. Toa of Fire. Yes, that sounds good." I had said. "No, wait! Moliki, Master of Flames! Oh, I like the sound of that." Now that I had grown used to my new abilities, Krataka and Tazahk prepared to resume their journey to locate another Toa named "Hydros". I had wished to accompany them, but Krataka insisted on something else. He realized there were many enemies in this swamp, and we would need to meet them wherever they may be. So, he sent me to scout the swamp. His concern with hidden danger was well-founded it seems. Even as I flew over the foul waters of the swamp, I could sense the presence of others nearby; like the eyes of monsters were fixed on me and me alone. And they worst part of that felling was not knowing who ... ,or what, was watching me. Part Six "Pathetic. Truly and utterly pathetic." said Makuta Orriki as he held me by the throat. He and his partner, Makuta Frezako, had ambushed me during my journey through the swamp. According to them, they were on their way to meet a fellow Makuta. With them was a Shadow Matoran, though I didn't recognize him as any of the other Shadow Matoran that were swarming Karda Nui. The Matoran was holding a Kanohi mask in his claws, though I didn't recognize its shape. "I have fought Toa for centuries," said the Makuta, holding the blade of his axe in front of my face. "and I have never stumbled across a Toa as worthless as you." Even as he finished his taunting, I unleashed the strongest flame burst I could muster. Caught off guard, Orriki screamed in pain and threw me to the ground. In the flash of a heartlight, Frezako was on top of me, holding a blade to my throat. "Well, well, well." mocked the Makuta. "It seems you do have some fight in you, little fireflier." "More than you know." I growled. I then launched a fire bolt that sent Frezako sprawling. Once I got back to my feet, I unlimbered my Nova Blaze Sword and Midak Skyblaster. Weapons at the ready, I prepared to face my Makuta opponents head on. Part Seven I hate my life. That was what I was thinking as Orriki held me by the ankle several hundred feet above the swamp. While I had fought valiantly, Orriki and Frezako managed to over power me. Instead of ending my life right then and there, however, Orriki thought it would be far more amusing to end my life like this. I was not amused at all. "I would love to stay and watch you hit the ground," said Orriki. "but I am a very busy Makuta. So... farewell." He then vanished, via his teleportation power, leaving me to fall. Luckily, my Mask of Flight allowed me to decrease my falling speed to a much safer amount. As I decended, I spotted Frezako and the Shadow Matoran disappear into the swamp. Evidentally, they to believed Orriki had taken care of me. Once I was sure they were long gone, I decended back down into the swamp long enough to gather up my weapons. Then, I began flying the direction the Makuta had went; the very direction Krataka and Tazahk had gone. They had to be warned of the coming danger. Part Eight As I lie on the ground in agony, I can't help but be amazed by what had happend in only a few minutes. I had managed to track down the Makuta, only to find them and their Matoran ally locked in combat with two beings I have never encountered before: A Toa clad in orange and grey armor, and a strange flying creature, black and silver in color. While the Makuta didn't seem to recognize the Toa, they seemed to know the other creature. "Why are you attacking us?!" asked Orriki as he launched a shadow bolt. The creature evaded it and retaliated with twin energy bursts from its eyes. "I have my reasons." came the reply. The energy blasts struck Orriki and sent him tumbling into the waters of the swamp, where he sank out of sight. The next attack came from the Toa. He swooped down and sent Frezako sprawling with a blow from his fist. The Toa and his companion then closed in to finish off their opponent. Frezako whispered a few words to the Shadow Matoran. The Matoran then took off as fast as he could. As I watched, I took a step closer, accidentally snapping a twig beneath my heel. The noise destracted the Toa and creature long enough for Frezako to fell them with a burst of chain lightning. He then got to his feet and leapt into the water, where he disappeared. The pair managed to get to their feet. Instantly, anger appeared on the silver and black creatures face (if you could call it a face, anyway). He then turned his attention to me, as he fired twin energy blasts from his eyes. The blasts hit me dead center, forcing me to the ground. "You will pay for allowing my prey to escape, you Toa slime." growled the being as he stalked toward me. Part Nine As I struggled to stay awake, the creature bent down and grabbed my neck with his claws. “This world would be far better without trouble-making worms like you.” He growled. Suddenly, I felt a horrible sickness come over me; as if I had been bitten by a thousand venom worms at once. Luckily, after a few moments, the Toa stepped forward. “Enough!” he said. “We don’t have time for this.” Reluctantly, the being let go and stalked away. He then rose into the air and flew off. The Toa then dragged me to a tree and propped me up against it. He then bent down to look me in the face. “You will be alright, Moliki.” he said. “My… ‘associate’ has a some aggression issues.” He then stood up. “Just rest here. Some… ‘friends’ of mine will pass through here shortly.” The Toa then turned and began walking away. Before he could get to far, however, I managed to force myself to speak. “Wait!” I croaked. “How… do you… know my… name?” The Toa looked over his shoulder, giving a slight smile. “Let’s just say I have a way of knowing things.” he said. “Oh, by the way. If you do things just right with your life, Moliki, you may one day really become the ‘Master of Flames’.” It took a moment for his words to sink in. Once they did, I looked up. “What do you mean by…” I began, only to see the Toa had disappeared. As I rested, several questions went through my head: Who were the beings fighting the Makuta? Why were they fighting them? And how did the Toa know I might like to be one day referred to as “Master of Flames”? In the moments before I blacked out, I knew that only time could reveal the answer to these questions. Part Ten “Hello?” “Hello? Hey, are you alright?” My eyes slowly opened. How long had I been out? There was no way to be sure. As my vision slowly focused, I could see someone kneeled down in front of me. He was clad in green and silver armor, sported clawed hands, and wore a Kanohi whose design seemed… alien. Despite his odd appearance, I could tell he was a Toa. Standing next to him was another Toa. She was covered in yellow, black, and silver armor, and wore an Kanohi Kiril. “Who are you?” I asked as I slowly regained my strength. “My name is Skydrax, Toa of Air.” Replied the green and silver Toa, as he helped me to my feet. He then gestured to his companion. “This is Shaza, Toa of Lightning. “What are you two doing in Karda Nui?” I asked. “An old friend of mine told me my assistance would be required for this battle.” said Skydrax. “Along the way, I met Shaza, who agreed to help.” “What happened to you?” asked Shaza pointing to a scorched piece of my armor. “Some creature attacked me.” I replied. “His companion, an orange and grey armored Toa, said a few ‘friends’ of his would be along shortly. That wouldn’t happen to be you two, would it?” Skydrax and Shaza shook their heads. “I don’t know who that could have been.” Skydrax said. “But maybe –-” The rest of his sentence was drowned out by what I could only describe as the monstrous roar of some massive creature. Determined to investigate, I activated my Kanohi Kadin and rose up into the air until I was hovering above the swamp canopy. In the distance, I could see a huge object or creature moving through the swamp, though its features were obscured by mist. I could also see several smaller beings flying around it, though they to were hidden by the mist. “What do you see?!” Skydrax yelled from the ground. “I’m not sure.” I replied. “But if that is where the battle is taking place, then that is where we need to go.” “Then let’s go.” said Shaza. She and Skydrax then took of in the direction of the battle, using amazing speed and agility to leap from tree to tree through the swamp. As I flew after them, I couldn’t help but be amazed by how much my life had changed in such a short time. How could I have gone from be a simple Matoran to being a Toa with all of these new jobs and responsibilities? Am I ready for this? Am I prepared to fight foes, and help save an entire universe? Do I have what it takes? My thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Krataka speeding by on his vehicle, apparently to focus on his task at hand to notice me. He then began firing light bolts and Cordak rocket, bombarding the massive thing I had seen. Suddenly, I heard a scream of pain, followed by the sight of a multi-armed, reptilian creature soaring backwards through the air. The being finally hit a tree and sagged down to the muddy ground, either dead or knocked out cold. I looked back toward the scene of the battle. Shadow bolts and elemental blasts filled the air along with the chilling sounds of battle. Well, I thought. I guess I will have to be ready if I am going to live to see tomorrow. I then resumed my flight, racing toward the scene of what would surly by one of the most cataclysmic battles of all time. To be continued in The Hydros Chronicles. The End. Characters *Moliki *Krataka *A few Shadow Matoran **Neka **Xakon *Tazahk *A number of Makuta **Orriki **Frezako **Vorakx *Akatark *Skydrax *Shaza *A Zusorahk *Proto-Beast Category:Toa Hydros